Just Never Leave
by Starfire-02
Summary: Ash isn’t even gone a year before things start to change for Mare and not in a good way.When Ash finds out he returns immediately, but what will happen to Mare then. Big update, please review thanks!
1. Chapter 1

**CH 1**

Summery: Ash isn't even gone a year before things start to change for Mare and not in a good way. She changes, becoming different, unlike herself and suppressed. When Ash finds out he returns immediately, but what will happen to Mare then. Can things only get better or will she just be worse off?

Mary-Lynnette watched the small pill slide around in the white porcelain sink before it slowly disappeared down the silver plughole.

"Opps" she muttered looking up at her reflection

It had been just over six months since he'd left and already she had change so much. Her once so full of life steel blue eyes were now dulled to a pale grey-blue that seemed so dead and lifeless. A smile no longer crept often to her face, only did it appear when force was used in order to make her appear happy. Her entire aura had dimmed from its bright sparkle to something barely there, and all because he left. Though the changes were only making their appearance now it was three months earlier that things had gotten out of control.

------

_Mary-Lynnette sat alone it the whitewashed doctors' room. It was so quite, too quite she thought. The heard the door opened and looked up as her doctor re-entered. _

"_Mary-Lynnette" the doctor spoke up "I have your result back"_

"_And?" Mary-Lynnette questioned_

"_And I am diagnosing you with depression. I'll prescribe you with some anti-depressants and if you have any more problems just come back and see me"_

_The doctor released her from the room handing her a written prescription._

------

Looking up at her reflection again Mare noticed the changes.

"I just miss him so much" she whispered tears slowly making their way down her cheeks

"Mare?" a voiced called tapping lightly on the door

Mare looked up at the voice in time to see her blood sister Rowan entered.

"Are you ok?" She asked still not seeing the tears

Mare forced herself to nod slowly but the tears only came on harder.

"Oh Mare, what's wrong" the older girl asked concerned

Mare simply shook her head and brushed passed Rowan to leave the room. The other girl was quick though and grabbed her arm holding her in place.

"He does love you, and he will be back" Rowan told her "Kestrel will totally kick his ass if he doesn't"

Mare only nodded forcing a smile at the proposed joke. Once Rowan release her arm she returned home to lock herself in her room away from other life, a thing she'd been doing for at least three months now. It was her sanctuary.

------

"What have you done to her?" Rowan sternly questioned into the phone

"I haven't done anything" an angered male voice replied

"Well something's happened to her" she replied, no longer stern

"Mare? What's wrong? What happened?" he asked becoming slightly panicked

"I don't know Ash" Rowan said, "she's just different."

"How?"

"She's never really happy anymore, it's always forced and fake. Her whole being has just faded almost like she has nothing left to live for."

"For how long?" Ash questioned, worry evident in his voice.

"About three months give or take. It's all only really starting to show now though. Ash I'm really worried about her but she won't talk to us and I just don't know what to do"

"I'm coming back," Ash simply said before hanging up the phone

------

Ash walked quickly out the front door, pulling his keys from his pocket as he walked. He jumped over the door into his black convertible and started the engine. Something was wrong with Mare and he had to go back to her something just told him he had to. He pulled the car onto the open road and sped towards Briar Creek.

"I'm coming Mare, I'm coming.


	2. Chapter 2

**CH 2**

Mare sat on her window seat in her bedroom watching as the skies darken. A gentle, timid knock sounded at the door. Mare turned and saw Jade standing waiting in the open doorway.

"Me and Mark are going out to a movie" Jade stated "would you like to come?"

Mare took a moment to act as though she was actually considering it even though she already knew her answer.

"No" she replied "I think I'll just go look at the stars, the moon doesn't come up till later tonight" she explained giving a valid excuse.

"Ok sure" Jade said turning to leave "Hey your okay right?" she questioned as an after thought hoping to get the older girl to spill what was going on.

"Yea I'm fine Jade." she replied "go have you night with Mark. I'll see you later"

Jade nodded and left Mare alone to prepare to follow through with her lie.

------

Mare stood at the top of her hill her binoculars hung loosely around her neck for her to view the stars with, to able her to follow through with her lie and make it real. In her hand mare also held a strong rope, in her mind she was debating the inevitable. Eventually all came to an end sooner or later, but could she really make it sooner than it ever should be? Could she really hurt so many other people? Could she really leave the love of her life, even though he'd already left her? Mare she stood as it debated in her mind searching for an outcome.

------

Ash sped his car through the darkness of the empty street. He was so close and now he could feel her pain, distress and from all that he could just tell something was wrong and if he wasn't fast something really bad could happen.

------

Mare knew she shouldn't hurt those people but she couldn't live with the feelings anymore, nothing had really help.

'I shouldn't have let him go' she thought as she pulled the knots tight as tears formed in her eyes.

------

Ash pulled the car to a hurried stop and ran towards the feelings of his Mary-Lynnette. The pain was stronger now and he knew he had to stop her from doing something stupid. He ran as fast as he could to the top of the hill where she was. He slowed as he reached to top, his eyes focused in on her. He watched as she climbed onto a rock that was near a tree branch with a rope hanging off it. He saw her slip the loop over her head and round her neck pulling it tighter. At this point he was running again.

"MARE!" he yelled as her feet left the rock.

------

Mare tightened the noose around her neck blocking out her surroundings. She heard her name yelled as her feet left the rock, it was too late to stop now.

------

Ash lifted Mare's limp body into his arms and cut the rope from the tree, he lay her on the ground and slipped the loop off from around her neck.

"Mare," He whisper tears forming in his eyes "Mare please speak to me, please be okay. Mare I need you, don't leave me"

He held the girl to his chest as he cried tears falling into her chestnut hair. Her body moved and she started coughing the air choking her as she breathed it in.

"Mare" Ash cried hugging her close to him "What happen babe? Why'd you do that?" he asked

"I'm sorry Ash, I'm so so sorry" she cried as she collapsed into his arms with tear stained checks

"It's ok sweetie" Ash whispered kissing her forehead while picking her up into his arms to carry her to his car. "I love you and just don't ever leave me"

He kissed her once more before placing her limp body into his car.


	3. Chapter 3

**CH 3**

Ash carefully placed Mare's body on the empty bed pulling the blankets over her to warm her shivering body.

"I'll be back soon Mare," he whispered kissing her unconscious form lightly

------

"How could you just not know?" Ash yelled, all attempts to keep his voice down gone

"Calm down Ash, it wasn't our fault" A calm Rowan replied

"It wasn't?" he yelled yet again "My girlfriend, my soulmate nearly died!"

"No one knew, she kept it from everyone"

"You were living here, you could have told me she was changing. You could've told me something was wrong"

"Ash, we didn't want you to worry. We were dealing with it"

"She nearly died Rowan! How is that dealing with it?"

Rowan just calmly stood there, finally unable to answer.

"Ash?" a timid voice whispered from the doorway

Turning he saw Mary-Lynnette standing there, her filled with glistening salty tears.

"How much?" he asked, watching as the tears fell, tracing slivery spider webs onto her cheeks.

"Enough" she replied as she left the room.

Ash hurried and followed after her calling her name as he ran but she didn't stop. He ran up behind her and picked her up around the waist.

"Let me go!" She screamed through tears but Ash still held onto her.

"I'm sorry Mare" Ash whispered kissing along her neck as he lowered her feet to the ground while still holding her around the waist.

"She didn't know" Mare whisper, her thumb nail scratching unconsciously into the palm of her hand

"I know, I shouldn't be mad at her. It's just I love you Mare, and I don't want to lose you and in that moment I came so close it was terrifying."

"I'm sorry Ash" she whisper her body collapsing into his arms

"It's ok sweetie, it's okay" he whispered kissing her neck lightly with those words.

Mare turned he body around and wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer to kiss him deeply. Ash pulled back from the kiss, his arms still around her waist. Feeling stickiness on the back of his neck he reached up and found Mare's hand. Pulling it down to look at he saw blood flowing from the thin cut she had made with her nails.

"Mare" he whispered pulling her close into a hug.

"Sorry," she whispered into his shoulder, "nervous habit"

"It's ok sweetie, but I do believe its passed you bed time"

He then picked her up bridal style with a shriek from Mare and carried her to bed, placing her gently down on the covers. He leaned down a kissed her deeply before pulling away.

"Sleep well beautiful" he whispered before turning to leave

Mare's hand then flew out and grabbed his wrist.

"Don't leave me" she pleaded looking into his ever changing eyes

"Ok" Ash gave in, climbing into bed with her and pulling her close.

Mare gave in to the blissfulness of sleep quickly help safe within Ash's arms.

"I love you Mare" Ash whispered "Just please get better soon."


	4. Chapter 4

**CH 4**

Mare awoke to the deep darkness of the night to a warm hand sliding up and down her spine.

"Don't cry Mare, please don't cry." A reassuring voice whispered making her notice her tears

Mare pulled herself closer to Ash holding on tightly so as to never let him go.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" Ash murmured into her hair holding her close

"Just don't ever leave me" she whispered

"Oh sweetheart" he whisper back kissing her lightly "I'd never do that, I couldn't ever do that. I love you Mare always and forever, where you go, I go because you mean the world to me and I just couldn't live without you."

Mare nodded slowly her mind a turmoil of thought.

"But you don't belong here" she muttered into his shoulder

"Sweetheart, I belong with you" he replied "I know things for me have changed so much since I meet you. I changed, I work with circle daybreak in Vegas now, a circle for witches vampires the night world creatures and humans alike. But none of that changes how much I love you. I want to always be with you and couldn't bear leaving you again…" Ash broke off before finishing his last sentence.

"Because of what happened last time?" she whispered

"Yeah because of that and leaving you cuts me up inside sweetheart. At circle daybreak there's others like us, people who have their own soulmates, all of them are together. I just felt so alone without you and I want you to come back with me"

"And if I chose to stay?"

"I'll stay with you"

Mare nodded and kissed his bare chest before moving up his neck and then meeting his lips,

"I'll come" she whispered before they fell into a deep kiss.

------

Mare pulled herself from the now empty bed and made her way groggily downstairs to the kitchen.

"Morning Mare" Jade sang with a smile as the danced passed the sleepy girl and out of the room

Sitting at the table Mare saw Ash hold up a steaming cup of coffee as he read the paper in front of him. Mare gently sipped the coffee before returning it to the table and wrapping her arms around Ash's neck.

"Since when do you read the paper" she asked

"Since you were still asleep and I got bored" Ash replied kissing her hand.

Twisting around Ash then pulled the girl into his lap and kissed her.

"Good morning sunshine" he whispered causing her to giggle lightly

Mare kissed him again before pulling away to his moans in protest.

"Honey, I need to get dressed properly, I am so not sorting things out in this" she motioned to the silky dressing gown she was borrowing from Jade.

"I wouldn't complain" Ash muttered as she left

"I heard that" she yelled leaving Ash in a shocked silence.

------

Ash suddenly snapped out of his stunned silence and followed Mare quietly up the stairs. He entered the room and gently wrapped his arms around Mare's waist. Working his hands with utmost care he carefully undid the dressing gown tie allowing it to fall open for his hands to caress her smooth stomach.

"Ash" Mare whispered turning to face him so his hands slid around to her back

"I love you Mare" he whispered back in reply as his hands snaked up her back.

Mare looked him straight in the eye and saw all the truth and trust she needed in his now sincere pale blue eyes. She leaned up and kissed him pulling him closer as his hands ran over every part of her pure, untainted skin. Ash pulled her closer as their kiss deepened and the fell as one back onto the bed. Neither of them noticed as the pink haze had taken over.

"Are you ok?" Ash thought protectively to the girl he was kissing deeply

"Yes" Mare hesitantly, thought back

Ash pulled away from the kiss kissed her lightly on her neck.

"You sure you are sweetie?" his whispered watching her eyes as his hand moved down to the thigh.

Mare only responding in pulling him close, tear floating in unreleased pools in her eyes. Ash pulled his hands back and wrapped them around her now slightly shivering body.

"Hey, it's ok babe, its ok" he whisper attempting to kiss her but she turned away.

Ash lifted his hand turning her head to face his, looking into her eyes he saw the tears were now falling brought on by overwhelming fear.

"I'm sorry Mare, I'm so so sorry" he whisper knowing he was the one that made her afraid

Mare simply pushed Ash off her and hurriedly got dressed before running barefoot over sharp stones the cut holes in her feet to her house. She moved up to her room and locked herself in. Her body was shaking all over now as she slid down onto the floor in front of the door, pulling her knees up to her chest she cried freely into them.


	5. Chapter 5

**CH 5**

'What just happened here' Ash thought to himself as he looked towards the door in which Mare had just run out of. He lay back on the bed his whole body relaxing. 'Something's wrong" he thought again only to himself. Her pain and sorrow was just everywhere.

------

Mare could feel Ash's worry over-top on the pain in her feet brought from running across the stones. She didn't know how she could feel it, she just could. She wished she could tell him what was wrong but it was too hard, too much to talk about. Even just once was hard, and once was enough.

------

_Mare sat in silence in the living room of burdock farm, facing solemnly towards Rowan._

"_What's wrong Mare" she asked concerned_

'_It's had only been just over a month since Ash left so it couldn't be him, could it' the older girl thought as she waiting_

"_Last night," Mare started "I was walking back from the hill, it was dark and I was alone."_

"_And?" Rowan questioned her worry evident now_

"_I was attacked by some guy. It was horrible" she whispered tears falling from her eyes_

"_Mare," Rowan shook her "Mare, what happened?"_

"_He…He, raped me Rowan. I was so scared yet powerless to stop it, and oh my god Ash, he can't find out about this ever. Promise you won't tell him" _

"_I won't tell Mare, ok" Rowan whispered "you ok though?"_

_Mare nodded before leaving to walk in silence back home._

------

"Rowan, do you know what's wrong with Mare" Ash questioned his sister

He looked darkly into her eyes and told her exactly what happened

"I can't Ash, I promised I wouldn't tell"

"Please Rowan, this is my soulmate and I know she's hurting I can feel it everywhere but I can do anything to help"

"Ash, just don't get Mad ok?"  
Ash nodded and waited patiently

"It was just over a month after you left, she was coming back from the hill when she was attacked. The guy raped her, that's why she was scared and is hurting now. I'm sorry Ash"

Ash nodded and left the room running headed towards Mare's house.

------

He knew she'd never willing let him in so he climbed stealthily up to he bedroom window and entered into the darkness of her room. Within the shadows he could see her form slumped down in front of the door. Ash moved quietly closer until he was kneeling just in front of her.

"I'm sorry I couldn't protect you Mare" he whispered watching as her eyes came up to met his

Mare forced a teary smile and pulled him in close to kiss him.

"It's ok Ash," she thought

Ash pulled her in closer lifting her body along with his until they were both standing facing one another. Her hands moved from his neck to run up his back beneath his shirt before pulling it off completely.

"You sure your ok sweetie?" he asked as his hands ran down to remove her top rendering them both topless. Mare nodded her arms finding their way back to his neck. Ash pulled her in to kiss her as his hands found the waistband of her jeans and carefully undid them, sliding them down as he lifted her into his arms while her legs wrapped around his waist, the jeans left forgotten on the floor. Ash lay her down on the bed, pulling back from the kiss as he did.

"Last chance" he whispered

in response Mare removed the lasting traces of her clothes before getting rid of Ash's lasting remains of clothes too. Ash lent back down and kissed her before lying down beside her on the bed kissing her neck with light butterfly kisses.

"I love you Mare" he whispered into her ear

"I love you too" she replied turning to kiss his lips delicately.

She wrapped her arms around his body pulling him close as the pink haze surrounded them deeply and the fell together as one.


	6. Chapter 6

**CH 6**

Mare awoke once again in Ash's warm embrace, his hands wrapped protectively over her tanned skin. Knowing she was safe with him Mare fell back into sleep her hand intertwining with Ash's as she did.

------

Ash unravelled his body from Mare as he moved from the bed kissing her forehead as he did.

"I'll be back soon" he whispered again before creeping out of the room leaving the sleeping girl to be illuminated by the moonlight streaming in from the open window.

------

"Ash" Mare called finding his warm touch gone

She looked around the empty room but found no traces of him. He was gone. She felt tears well up in her eyes as her body forced her to fall into her minds nightmare.

------

Ash returned to the room expecting it to be peaceful just as he left it, but as soon as he was inside he noticed the change. Walking stealthily to the bed he saw Mare still their but no longer in a peaceful sleep, he body was twisting and writhing around trapping herself within the covers too. He pulled the covers away from her, releasing her from the trap she'd made for herself and pulled her into his arms holding her close as she fought against him.

"Mare" he called trying to wake her but she was trapped within her own nightmare.

Ash gently probed at her mind looking for a way in. in her mind he saw the glow of the night and found he was on top of the hill where they first met.

"Mare" he whispered seeing her standing in front of him

Walking to where she stood slid he looked down at where she was standing he saw the everlasting nightmare played out as a movie. Mare was standing before him no more than a metre away, in her arms she held a lazy ginger cat. The cat sprung from her arms suddenly hissing at her as it ran into the forest. Stopping at the tree where they first kissed Ash saw the cat change and become an exact copy of him. He saw as Mare came running up to the dream version of him and reached out, only her hand rippled through his body and he no longer saw her. The dream Ash turned away and left leaving Mare behind all alone. She collapsed to her knees inside she felt her heart breaking in two watching her love walking away without a second thought. Walking over Ash tried to touch her but she didn't notice, she was too trapped in her own nightmare to notice him and he wasn't strong enough with just telepathy to make her. Pulling back Ash emerge from her mind.

"I'm sorry" he whispered kissing her neck before sinking his teeth into her untouched skin.

Back in her mind he found her watching his dream-self walking away again.

"I'm not leaving Mare" he whispered catching her as she fell

Mare found herself looking at Ash, only he was no longer a dream he was real, she could tell and believe it with the mixture of his sincere eyes and the faint pink haze that sparked at his touch.

"I'm not leaving Mare, I promise you that. I'm sorry you had to wake up and find me gone, I wanted to stay but I had to feed."

Mare nodded slowly as he leaned down and kissed her, the nightmare faded from view and they returned together to the living still embraced in the kiss.

"You ok now?" he thought to her not breaking the kiss

"I'm fine Ash," she thought back kissing him deeper as she pulled him down onto the bed beside her before crawling into his arms

"You're so cute" he whispered causing her to hit him playfully as she lay peacefully in his arms.


	7. Chapter 7

**CH 7**

Mare sat on the front doorstep writing a letter while she waited for Ash to return. Her parents had gone away for a few weeks vacation leaving her and Mark alone, trusting them to be ok and for the Redfern sisters to watch out for them. Knowing she couldn't leave without an explanation but she couldn't wait for them to return Mare opted to write a letter, the one she was write at the present moment.

_Dad and Claudine,_

_I'm sorry I couldn't be here to explain this all but the sooner I could leave the better which is why I am writing you this letter. Do you remember last summer when the Redfern sisters arrived and then their brother Ash? Well I know I never told you but Ash is my boyfriend but he had to leave for awhile but now he's come back. He works in Vegas now and wants me to go back with him and I agreed to go to. I already have all the qualifications I need to get into a good collage and I will apply for one there. I will write and call as often as I can. I'll be ok Ash will look after me._

_I love you guys, and I promise to keep in touch_

_Mare_

Mare signed off on the letter and folded it up into an envelope, looking up to see Ash watching her from the now waiting car.

"You ready sweetheart?" he asked pulling her close to him as the walked inside to leave the letter

"Yeah" she replied placing the envelope on the table "I guess we should get going"

They walked out to the car to find his sisters and her brother waiting. Hugging them all tightly Mare told them how much she'd miss them before climbing into the car next to Ash.

"It'll be ok sweetie," he said picking up her hand and kissing her knuckles

"Thanks" she replied turning to smile at him

Ash squeezed her hand gently before returning his eyes to the road.

"We'll drive as far as we can today and hopefully should get to an old family house that no one uses anymore by ten at the latest. Thea and Eric will be meeting us there"

"Who are they?" Mare question sounding a little worried

"It's ok, their part of circle daybreak. Thea's my cousin and Eric is her human soulmate. Thea's a witch."

"So why are they coming?"

"Protection sweetie" Ash replied as if it was the simplest thing "they might not be the best but Thea's a healer and one of the only ones who is part of the Redfern's that used to use this house a long time ago."

"Oh ok" Mare said before falling back into silence

"Honey, I didn't really tell you everything when I came back, but I was really well known, popular in the Nightworld before I found you and then I just suddenly left. I joined circle daybreak because of you, because you're my soulmate, but there are people in the Nightworld that don't believe the old powers are rising, that the soulmate principle is coming back. If they knew I found you, that you were my soulmate they would kill you and quite possibly me for so many reason and I just can't let that happen. Neither can anyone else in circle daybreak, we are here to join the Nightworld with the Dayworld and we are going to protect one another whatever the cost so long as lives aren't at stake."

"So what? I'm in danger?" Mare asked

"Maybe Honey, but I sure as hell hope not" he lifted her hand and kissed it

------

The pair continued to drive in scatter silence throughout the trip until the sky had fully darkened and they reached their destination.

"It's beautiful" Mare murmured looking up to the while building decorated with black flowers and vines.

Emerging from the car they walked up the tiled path together to find Thea and Eric waiting for them at the door. Thea immediately pulled Mare into an embrace.

"You must be Mary-Lynnette, the only girl to ever tame our Ash" she said pulling back from the hug.

Mare smiled sheepishly at the blonde girl.

"She's kidding Mare" Ash thought towards her

"About what?" she simply thought back

"Taming me. You never tamed me sweetheart, I just fell in love with a beautiful angel who I thankfully get to keep forever"

Mare felt herself blushing at his words before suddenly saddening at the last word, forever.

"You ok?" Thea asked pulling the two inside as Eric shut the door behind them

"Oh, um yeah I'm fine" Mare replied, "just a little tired"

Everyone in the room accepted the answer leaving her to peace.

"I'll show you your room if you like" Eric told her softly causing Mare to notice Thea and Ash who were now deep in conversation.

Eric led her upstairs and stopped outside a single door.

"If there's anything you need…" Eric said trailing off

Mare nodded

"Thanks" she said as he disappeared leaving her alone in the strange house

Mare opened the door and entered the room finding it fully furnished. Walking in she moved to the bed and lay down finally alone to let the emotion show.

------

"Mare" Ash called lightly knocking on the door

Hearing no answer he entered and saw her curled on the bed.

"You ok baby?" he asked leaning across her to kiss her neck

"Yeah" she whispered hoping he would miss the silvery trails of tears

Ash didn't miss the trails though; he saw the silvery lines that were rapidly drying on her flawless cheeks.

"Hey what's wrong?" he whispered kissing her cheeks along the drying tears.

"Not forever" she simply whispered rolling away so her back was again facing him

"Hey" he cried pulling her back to look in his eyes "why not sweetie?"

"You live forever, I don't" she replied pushing away from his hands before pushing passed him to lock herself in the bathroom.

"Mary-Lynnette!" Ash yelled banging on the door "I love you ok? So what I'm a vampire? Does it really matter that much?"

"I want to be with you forever" she whispered just loud enough for him to hear "but it's not possible, I'm only human, what more can you do."

Ash found himself beginning to worry he knew about her depression and he'd only been with her a few days he couldn't let her slip back, not now, not when she was so much better.

"I could change you" he murmured

"What?" Mare asked pulling the door open

"I could change you, make you a vampire too, remember?" he whisper pulling her body safely in his arms while relaxing at knowing she wasn't hurt

"When?" Mare questioned

"After we get back to circle daybreak, when I know you're safe. Mare you know I never ever want to lose you. And I just want to make sure your okay before this happens ok?"

Mare nodded before falling into a deep kiss.

"I need to feed, but I'll be back soon ok?" he whispered

Mare slid her hand in his and walk down stairs with him kissing him one last time before they separate. One going to feed, the other to watch late night t.v.


	8. Chapter 8

**CH 8**

Ash came back to find Mare asleep on the couch with the t.v playing quietly in the background. Picking up in his arms he held her tight as he carried her upstairs and placed her into bed tucking her in warmly before sliding in next to her.

------

Mare was pulled from sleep by a pair of strong arms lifting her up and holding her tightly.

"Ash?" she whispered leaning into his body her eyes still closed

"It's ok Mare, it's time to go. It's still early though so you can still sleep"

Mare snuggled in closer to Ash's warm body as he carried her to the car and tucked her in with a blanket in the front seat. He gently kissed her forehead before moving around to his seat and starting the car to finish their journey.

------

It was late when Ash pulled into Thierry's mansion. Mare was already asleep in the seat next to him. He carefully picked her up and carried her up to his room and placed her into the bed kissing her before walking back out of the door to where Thierry was already waiting.

"She's staying with me" Ash stated not even letting Thierry get the chance to give her her own room.

"Ok" Thierry nodded accepting Ash's decision, it was fair enough after what had happened between the pair

Thierry left Ash to return to his room and Mare

------

Mare was sitting up waiting for Ash when he returned.

"Everything ok?" she asked looking into his tired eyes

"Yeah, its fine sweetheart, don't worry"

Mare nodded pulling him into her arms, kissing him deeply before lying back down as she watched him fall asleep with her in his arms.


	9. Chapter 9

CH 9 

Ash slipped silently from bed, it was still early and he knew Mare would remain asleep for some time. He had a quick mission to do for Circle Daybreak and he had to do it, this was the life he chose for her and he had to do it for her sake. He took one last look at the sleeping Mare, her dark hair splayed across the creamy pillow. He slid out the door and disappeared into the darkness of the early morning.

------

Walking through the quietened alleys in the waning darkness Ash searched stealthily for his target. It wasn't a hard job really, even a monkey could do it, but Ash was as good as they came.

"Ash" a voice called from a small darkened corner

Turning towards the voice Ash watched as a thin envelope was slid towards him.

"Don't worry about me, I can handle myself. Just help her please, I could stand if anything happened to her."

Ash knew the feeling so well. Daybreak was on a mission to protect the Soulmate couples, this one turned out to be harder than it looked as both halves were separated and hidden but now Ash had what they needed. It was the information that Gillian needed so later today her team could help protect this girl, Gisele while her soulmate Andrew remain running.

------

Ash returned to the house near midday expecting to find Mare hanging around downstairs as she waited for his return. Upon enter the house though Ash found no one had seen Mare all day and evidently she hadn't even left the room yet. Taking the stairs Ash hurried up to his room expecting to find the room as he left it with Mare still sound asleep. When he opened the door he found the room as he'd left it, save for the missing Mare and the glittering of blood that lead to the bathroom. Following the trail of blood into the bathroom Ash found Mare huddled in the farthest corner wrapped in a soft pink towel, her hair still damp and her arms pulled up to her chest.

"Mare?" Ash whispered stride over to where she was huddled

He tried to pull her into his arms, but she flinched at his touch and pulled away. Ash moved to crouch in front of her looking deeply into her eyes that were glistening with tears while snail trails of tears ran along her face.

"It's ok Mare I'm here now" he whispered pulling her into his arms, this time she obeyed.

She rested her head lightly of his chest as he wrapped his arms safely around her small frame. It was then that he noticed the red, watery swirls that were snaking down her arms. Pulling her arms away from her chest he saw two twin cuts deep within the skin of her wrist, the blood snaking it's way out and down her arms.

"Oh, Mare, sweetie" Ash whispered tenderly as he kiss her forehead lightly. "Please talk to me, tell me what's wrong, what really happened?"

Looking up she saw how much he truly care about her, how much he wanted to keep her safe from the things that were hurting her right now and protect her so they'd never hurt her again.

"I knew him Ash" she whispered "I trusted him but then he hurt me. It was late, but it's only a small town so it didn't matter. He caught me and threw me hard to the ground before pinning me down and stifling my scream with his strong hand. He was so strong Ash it was unreal. He was a vampire all that time and I didn't know, I knew him since I was little and all time he was one of them. But he wasn't like you, he was much worse, he hurt me Ash and I didn't know what to do. You were away redeeming yourself for a past of bad decisions and I didn't know what to do"

"It's ok" Ash whispered pulling her close

Fresh tears were beginning to fall as she fell sobbing into his shoulder. Holding her close he let her cry, rubbing her back soothingly until the tears subsided and sleep pulled her into it's tight embrace.

"I trusted him, Ash" she whispered "I trusted Nick" were her last words before she disappeared into the dream world in her mind.


	10. Chapter 10

CH 10 

Ash gently lifted Mare into his arms and placed her on the bed, before finding the supplies he needed to bandage her deeply cut arms. He pulled her in close and gently stroked her drying hair.

"It'll be ok Mare, I'm here for you and always will."

------

It was late afternoon before the pair left the room, Mare ensuring her bandages were well covered, she didn't need any difficult questions yet. Walking with Mare's slim figure beside him Ash showed her around most of the large house before they collapsed on the couch together, early for the meeting.

"So who owns this place" she asked looking around the huge lounge they were in

"Thierry does, he's a vampire too, a very old one but you'd never guess and his soulmate is…"

"Me" a voice came from the open doorway "I'm Hannah and you must be Ash's Mary-Lynette"

She held out a delicate hand for Mare to shake before taking her place across the room. No longer after that others began to join them, filling it and all paired with a soulmate. Mare meet them all, Ash's cousin James with his soulmate Poppy, Thea and Eric she'd already meet. Then there was Quinn and Rashel, Morgead and Jez who was also a wildpower whatever that was she thought. Gillian and David, Keller and Galen, Maggie and Delos, Thierry and Thea's sister Blaise. Thierry stood from his position next to Hannah and began to speak.

"As most of you know there is someone out there killing off soulmate couples and sending all other couples in hiding, often separate from each other in hopes to save their other half. We have to stop this now before they can get too far and cause the soulmate principle to yet again be forgotten. Gillian I have you the information on Gisele's whereabouts so find and protect her at all costs. Rashel you will get Andrew it will be hard so take your team with you, and no Jez you are not going Morgead stay with her and keep her here! Ash I've found a lead on the person doing this and I want you to go check it out soon."

Ash looked up at his name his hand tightening around Mare's

"But…" he began in protest

"No Ash, I need you to do this" Thierry answered "I won't argue about it"

He walked towards Ash and dropped a file into his lap. Opening the file he saw a blurred photo of the young girl about his age, a blond sheet of hair streaked with red hung down her back. 'FERN BLACKWOOD' the name read beneath the picture.

"I can't" Ash simply said throwing the folder to the floor.

"You have to Ash, you're the best I have and she's the best they've got, that's why she's the one doing this. It two days I need you to go to your old club and search her out, my agents say she should be there."

"I can't not yet anyway" he replied towards Thierry fiercely. "I'm not leaving Mare now, I've only just got her back and this mission is dangerous. You don't know Fern the way I do, she's brutal, fierce and has a mean temper. Not only that though but she will KILL me."

"Ash?" a thin voice whispered terror drifting on the surface

He turned to look at Mare pleading eyes looking into his sincere ever-changing ones

"Back at the cove Fern was the eldest daughter to the next most powerful pure blood vampires. Her father killed her mother when she was little because evidently her mother found her real soulmate, a human. Her father remarried but her stepmother ran off once she got the child that she wanted, leaving to live a quiet life in a small city no one knew. Her stepmother and brother were never heard of again. Then when she was nearly eighteen her father was killed but her real mother's soulmate before Fern hunted and killed him. That's when I meet her. She came to my club and we got together, it lasted four months before I up and left her in the middle of the night. That's when I found you when I went looking for my sisters. She's never forgiven me for that and I heard she's hated me ever since and has been out for revenge."

Ash pulled Mare into his arms her cheeks stained with fresh tears. She'd got the picture, and it wasn't good, it was hurting her to know this.

"It was my past Mare" he whispered "then I found you and I love you more than life itself"

She nodded slowly, the tears still falling.

"Ash" Thierry interrupted "the council hired her to rid the Nightworld of soulmate couples. I need you to do this"

"I'm taking Mare then" he replied stubbornly

"Fine, but I want Blaise, Keller and Galen to go with you too. I'm not having this mission screwed up because you're not focused. Keller will protect Mare while the others are back up; she'll also keep an eye on you from the corner. Okay guys"

Everyone nodded before exiting the room. Ash pulled Mare tighter into his arms kissing her glistening tears away.

"This is gonna be a hard one" Keller whispered as her and Galen left to return to their home.


	11. Chapter 11

CH 11 

It was time, in the darkness of the night the group moved towards the club, Ash still had Mare at his side but soon she would become Keller's responsibility.

"Ready guys?" He questioned

His kissed Mare lightly before handing her over to Keller and then the group entered the darkened club with crimson lights. The group fanned out; taking their positions while Ash searched out Fern's figure in the crowd. By a black painted door her found he, leaning against in casually.

"I've been waiting Ash," she said as he approached "you know I though you were smarter that this but hey easy come, easy go, you were all wrong anyway"

Looking straight at her Ash tried to figure out what she meant

"I thought you knew Ash" she murmured her eyes remaining on him

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Mare watching him, her heart praying to god that he'd be okay, she never thought anything would happen to her. Strong arms grabbed her arms pulling her away from her seat and towards an open door. Keller she saw was half transformed ready to attack but she couldn't not with out hurting Mare. As Mare was dragged through the door screaming for Ash with Keller in panther form following Ash finally they'd been set up.  
"What are you doing Fern" he hissed

But she was already moving through the door, his only chance was to follow.

Up a twisting staircase he followed until they emerged in a small room about 3 storeys above the ground. Stand by the balcony stood Mare with a blond hair guy. She was screaming bloody murder and hot tears were streaming down her face.

"Mare?" Ash whispered her eyes turning to focus on him.

"I thought it was easy to figure out Ash" Fern said locking them in "I'd like to introduce you to my friend, this is Nick my stepbrother, he and your little Mare already met, I think they had fun"

A sadistic smile plastered her face

"I was hired to kill the soulmate couples and you just made it easy for me. I wanted revenge and you gave me the perfect opportunity when you found your own soulmate here. I'll let you watch her die before I kill you though. You see it was the perfect plan, I found Nick was in the same area as your girl, they'd been friends forever and even better you didn't know about him because he was with me in New York while you were there. When I found out about Mare, I'd already been hired for my mission but I did let my brother loose on her. I needed you to be together for it to hurt you the most. So he hurt her, badly, did a good job too I heard. How's the depression going Mare? I see you took a good chuck out of your wrists. Anyway Ash, I knew you'd go back for her and bring her here. I knew Thierry would send you on this mission, I mean you are the best and because you wanted to protect Mare you'd bring her too. Well I win Ash"

At that moment Ash watched as Nick threw Mare from the balcony. He moved with lightening quick reflexes to watch as she fell land heavily on the concrete below. Jumping off after her Ash landed crouched beside her fallen body. Her pulled her body into his arms and found her still alive but her life force was fading fast. She was only just hanging on he had to help her and fast. Running as carefully as he could with her in his arms he hurried to where his care was parked, blood seeping from a cut in the back of her head into his shoulder.

"I've got Mare, she's hurt bad. I'm taking my car back to the mansion and will meet you there." He yelled to almost no one, only the three people on the other end of the communicator heard and understood.

Reaching his car he found Keller standing in wait her hand held out to accept the keys.

"I'll drive," she said

They climbed in Ash still holding Mare in his arms as she fought a losing battle for her life.

------

"Thea!" Ash yelled upon entering the house fear beginning to brush the surface of his mind.

He could feel her fading she was holding only by a simple thread of life; her head was cut in the back and right arm broken not to mention the profound wounds to her body internally. Laying her semi propped up on the couch he took her hand in his.

"Just hold on Mare, just a little bit longer"

Carefully so as to avoid causing her more pain he lowered his mouth to her neck kissing it once before sinking his sharp canines into the delicate skin. He drank her blood deeply hoping her could save her because he knew this was the only way. He could feel her as he drank, still hanging on by a thread.

"Ash?" he heard her call

"I'm here sweetie" he thought back to her

"It hurts Ash, everything hurts"

"I know sweetie I'm working on that"

Pulling back Ash cut his own wrist and held it to her mouth.

"Please drink Mare, please I can stop the pain unless you do"

As though hearing his words he saw her painfully begin to drink, her eyes flickering open as did. The vampire blood filled her veins making her life force stronger, but not complete.

"Ash?" Thea called from the doorway "what's going on?"

"She fell" he replied his eyes remaining on Mare.

Thea just stood watching as he pulled his wrist away from Mare and took more of her blood, before again giving her his. Thea moved in closer touch the paled skin of Mare's hand, turning it over she felt a slow pulse, but as Ash work it grew ever so slightly stronger. For the last time Ash and Mare exchanged blood before her entire body drooped as though she was dead.

"Mare?" Ash whispered "Wake up Mare, please"

Her gentle brown eyes flickered open before she moaned in protest. Ash pulled her hand into his and kissed in lightly.

"It hurts" he heard her say inside his mine

"I know sweetie but your going to be okay now" he replied out loud knowing her life force was stronger now, still weak but she would live.

Carefully Thea worked bandaging Mare's head and setting her arm. She cared for all her external wounds before announcing that all that was left was for her to rest.

Sitting still by her side Ash watched as Mare fell into a pain free induced sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

CH 12 

"Ash" Mare called into the darkness of her dream world "Ash where are you!"

Her voice was scared and shaky. All around her it was dark and all she could feel was a burning pain. One arm she found was too heavy to even lift and the other was being held onto.

"ASH!" she screamed into the nothingness sensing something wrong around her

"Hello my dear" a cruel voice came from her left "I see your still living, but no matter I can deal with that"

Mare could feel a sharp pain in her arm like nails clamping on tightly. Looking down she saw through the darkness the red of her blood running down her arm from the newly made cuts.

"You ruin my revenge" the voice hissed again "but next time there will be no escape"

"ASH!" Mare screamed again causing her lungs to burn with pain.

------

"Mare" Ash cried shaking the screaming girl awake

She came to from the darkness to find herself lying on a couch with Ash at her side.

"Are you okay sweetie?" he asked pulling her into a gentle hug

She nodded pulling out of his arms to enable herself to get shakily to her feet. Once standing she felt Ash's arm snake around her waist as he helped her walk towards their room.

"Ash what happen?" she whispered hoping he could sort out the blurry inside of her mind

"They captured you" he replied helping her climb into bed before he followed and pulled her body in close to his, his arms loosely around so as not to cause more pain "so I followed Fern up to the room and they had you at the balcony. They set us up, and then they threw you over and I had to watch you fall. I jumped they after you and brought you back here, you were barely alive just holding on by a thread so I exchanged blood and turn you. Thea fixed up your arm and cuts and since then you've slept"

"I'm…I'm a vampire?" she whispered her eyes questioning his

"I had to save you sweetie, it was the only way. You were going to die and I didn't want to lose you."

"And Fern?"

"She's still out there, but I'm going to find her because nothings going to hurt you ever again"

Mare nodded and snuggled in closer to him

"I love you" she whispered leaning up to kiss up

"I love you too Mare, always" he replied


End file.
